


Прах к праху

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Parallel Universes, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во вселенной номер три Андреа умирает на руках Мишонн, успев попрощаться с людьми, которых всегда считала своей семьей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прах к праху

Во вселенной номер три Андреа умирает на руках Мишонн, успев попрощаться с людьми, которых всегда считала своей семьей. Пусть они и не сразу ответили ей взаимностью, занятые игрой в войну с завязанными глазами. Андреа обнимает Мишонн, прячет лицо на ее шее и в последний раз вдыхает ставший знакомым запах.

\- Помнишь, как я рассказывала о своей влюбленности в Рика? - даже сейчас ей смешно вспоминать об этом, но Мишонн отчего-то не разделяет ее веселья. - Зато теперь ты знаешь, какой он.

Мишонн всхлипывает еще раз, и Андреа так стыдно, что она делает больно своей лучшей подруге.

\- Присматривай за ними, - говорит она, прижимая пистолет к виску. - Я люблю тебя.

Она нажимает на курок раньше, чем Мишонн успевает открыть рот.

*

Во вселенной номер семь Мишонн стоит у ворот и собирается уйти, бросить ее, как сделали это все остальные. Мерл наблюдает за ними с плохо скрываемым нетерпением, словно не в силах понять, отчего ждет решения двух вздорных женщин.

Мишонн молчит, как делала это всякий раз, когда Андреа старалась узнать ее ближе, и осознание накрывает Андреа с головой - та сейчас действительно оставит ее.

\- Господи, - она хватает Мишонн за плечи и с силой трясет. - Господи, Миш, хоть раз расскажи мне, в чем дело?

Мишонн не отводит от нее упрямого взгляда,и Андреа кажется, что все кончено. Она не промолвит ни слова. Отчаяние накрывает ее с головой.

\- Как ты можешь требовать от меня доверия, если не веришь мне сама?

Мишонн словно ломается разом; черты ее лица становятся мягче, в глазах появляется отражение того же страха, что наполняет сейчас Андреа. Она тоже боится потерять друга.

Она вываливает на нее все, что узнала. Отверстия от пуль в кузове пригнанной машины. Взгляды, которыми порой обмениваются мужчины, когда думают, что никто не смотрит на них. 

Андреа думает, что Мишонн преувеличивает, но страх оседает в животе холодным липким комом. Мерл все еще выглядит скучающе, хотя не пропускает ни слова из речи Мишонн. Андреа видит это в его цепком взгляде.

Они уходят вместе, и Мишонн обещает ей, что все будет хорошо. Что они найдут новое, по-настоящему хорошее место, где они смогут чувствовать себя в безопасности. Мишонн говорит непривычно долго и много, и Андреа верит ей, как никому до этого.

И потому, когда раздается щелчок передернутого затвора, она без раздумий закрывает Мишонн собой. Пуля попадает ей в затылок, и последнее, что она видит - раскрытый в беззвучном крике рот той, что заменила ей сестру.

*

Во вселенной номер два Андреа остается в тюрьме. Старается не обращать внимания на взгляды, полные недоверия и гнева, забивается в самую дальнюю камеру и перечитывает исписанные страницы собственного дневника. История того, как ее в очередной раз использовали, точно глупую куклу. История того, как она в очередной раз влюбилась не в того мужчину - типичная ошибка для простой девушки, фатальная для нее.

Единственный человек, который все еще добр к ней - Кэрол. Да еще малышке Джудит все равно, кто качает ее на руках и поет колыбельные перед сном.

Андреа страшно. Рик разрабатывает план войны, на которой сам сложит голову, и никто не наберется смелости выказать свое неодобрение. Ей же и вовсе негласно запрещено иметь свое мнение.

Все замолкают, когда она подходит ближе, чем на три шага. Она все еще женщина врага. Она все еще злая шлюха.

Еще немного, и Андреа сама поверит в это.

Когда Филипп нападает, их оборона не выдерживает дольше пяти минут. Стены рушатся, решетки сминаются, и все погружается в хаос и дым.

Андреа хватает малышку Джуд на руки, прижимает к груди и бежит, что есть мочи. Ей так и не отдали пистолет - тот висит сейчас на поясе Рика. Но она должна спасти девочку, пока Бэт старается помочь своему отцу.

Андреа делает шаг за шагом, и не останавливается даже тогда, когда пуля ввинчивается ей в спину, прорывая брюшину и буквально потроша ее. Она падает, падает, придавливая собой хрупкое детское тело, и слышит гневный голос Карен.

\- Какого черта, Губернатор? Она несла ребенка! Ребенка!

Андреа умирает под звуки выстрелов.

*

Во вселенной номер восемь Андреа перерезает Филиппу горло. Он хрипит и корчится под ее руками, слепо бьет кулаком в живот, но все же умирает. Андреа покрыта его кровью с ног до головы, и ее выворачивает прямо на пол.

Она долго сидит в ванной, стараясь отмыться, едва ли не сдирает кожу жесткой мочалкой, но никак не может избавиться от медного запаха.

Андреа помнит коллекцию из ушей мертвецов, висевшую в палатке Дэрила. Андреа помнит, как погибла незрелая совсем девчонка, когда Рик и остальные проводили спасательную операцию. Андреа помнит мужчин, которых убил Рик, защищая группу. Андреа помнит Рэндалла, чьи кости трещали под ударами кулаков Дэрила.

Она убила Филиппа за то, что прощала своей старой группе. Она убила Филиппа, поверив им.

Андреа старается убедить себя в том, что делала правильную вещь.

Она не успевает даже дойти до ворот, на которых стоит удвоенная охрана. Ее хватает за шею Мартинез и сжимает пальцы с такой силой, что ей чудится хруст.

\- Что ты наделала, сука, - шипит он ей в лицо, встряхивая ее, точно котенка. - Что ты наделала, дрянь.

Вокруг них мгновенно образуется толпа. Люди смотрят на нее с такой же отчужденностью, что смотрели до этого ее друзья, и Андреа знает, что никогда не сумела бы стать своей. Ни там, ни здесь.

\- Это все те люди из тюрьмы, - подает голос Аллен, и идея разгорается посреди толпы, словно сухой клен от удара молнии. - Мы должны уничтожить их всех!

Она убила Губернатора. Не того социопата, что открывал огонь по двору тюрьмы, вовсе нет. Она убила замечательного доброго человека, который встретил ее на пороге Вудберри, заставив влюбиться в себя. Она убила бесстрашного лидера, сумевшего найти безопасное место для семи десятков людей.

Она ведьма.

Андреа ставят на колени перед воротами тюрьмы. Она буквально чувствует на себе десятки взглядов, и вымаливает прощение разбитыми губами.

Она облажалась.

\- Я привез вам вашу шлюху, - говорит Мартинез и поднимает ее голову за волосы. - Чтобы вы успели попрощаться.

Из-за слез, застилающих глаза, Андреа не видит их лиц и может притвориться, что они смотрят на ее палачей с бессильной яростью. 

Мартинез перерезает ей горло раньше, чем она выговаривает последнее "простите". 

*

Во вселенной номер шесть Андреа умирает на ферме, пытаясь привлечь внимание уезжающего Рика.

Ее буквально рвут на части - так, как она боялась умереть последние пару месяцев - и Андреа тянется, тянется к оружию, в котором осталось как минимум три пули.

Ей хватает одной.

*

Во вселенной номер два Андреа доживает до шестидесяти трех лет, хотя она уже давно не доверяет календарям. У нее все еще крепкая рука и меткий глаз, хотя Карл любит гнать ее с вышки, напоминая о ее возрасте.

Засранец слишком много замечает своим единственным глазом, прямо как его отец. Андреа не может слишком долго злиться на Карла - он и Амелия единственное, что осталось у нее в память о Рике.

У нее начинает ныть шрам на плече каждый раз, когда она вспоминает о нем. Они любили называть себя мужем и женой в последние дни, словно кому-то было до этого дело. Андреа была самой счастливой женщиной, пока в их жизни не появился еще один ненормальный с жаждой власти.

Андреа было беременна и не смогла прикрыть спину Рика в тот раз, а Мишонн просто физически не сумела уследить за всем. Андреа ее не винила, да что там говорить, даже Карл сказал, что та сделала все, что могла.

Как ни странно, именно беременность позволила Андреа остаться в трезвом рассудке в то время. Она просто не могла позволить себе сойти с ума, когда внутри нее рос их ребенок. Ребенок, которого они так ждали.

Амелия заходит к ним каждый день. Проверяет, достаточно ли полно набиты ее кухонные шкафы, не убили ли за то время друг друга Андреа и Мишонн. Словно ее мать впала в маразм.

Мишонн находит это невероятно смешным. Ее собственный сын слишком боится ее, чтобы перечить, но Андреа знает, что он сговаривается за их спинами с Амелией.

Дети.

Андреа умирает во сне, сидя на веранде за "Королем Лиром", взятым в библиотеке. Мишонн находит ее раньше, чем она успевает обратиться.

*

Во вселенной номер один мертвые остаются мертвыми, и Андреа отмечает свое повышение с острой на язык девушкой, консультировавшей их компанию по крупному делу. Мишонн нравится ей - та знает, чего хочет и добивается этого. 

\- Эй, - Мишонн приподнимает бровь и кивает в сторону двери. - Твой коп. Может, хоть сегодня попробуешь познакомиться с ним?

Андреа достаточно наблюдательна, чтобы заметить полоску белой кожи на его указательном пальце и раннюю морщину на переносице. В конце концов, она обращает внимание не только на чудесные голубые глаза и красивые руки.

И все же она трусит.

\- В следующий раз, - обещает она, и немного умирает изнутри каждый раз, когда он улыбается другим женщинам. - В следующий раз.

Отчего-то ей кажется, что она сможет жить по-настоящему лишь тогда, когда он назовет ей свое имя.


End file.
